


A Big Bad World

by justabore



Category: Casino (1995), Scarface (1983)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Relationships: Sam "Ace" Rothstein/Tony Montana
Kudos: 4





	A Big Bad World

只要他绞尽脑汁去想，萨姆理当记得他们的命运轨迹曾在几时险些交叠——奥马尔·苏亚雷斯晚餐桌上的一句闲话。

奥马尔算不上萨姆的宾客。他们这些拉丁人基底轻浮不守规矩，出了迈阿密城，在哪里都是个麻烦。他也不是什么好赌之徒，这当然更加剧了萨姆的不情愿。但对待老板们的客人就像对待他们的情人一样，送几摞筹码，陪吃一顿晚餐，都是应尽之责。

聊到赌场的安保问题，奥马尔随口说他有几个人手可以引荐。新鲜上岸的古巴政治犯，恨透了主义和口号，也恨透了以一穷二白为底气的明目欺诈，正适合安排在赌场里专捉输不起的蛆虫。

_前提是他们自己不要孵化成苍蝇。_ 萨姆料想这句话说完后，古巴人就会明白他们的问题只能由他们自己来消化。事实确实如此，不久之后，奥马尔似乎便成了被悄悄消化掉的内部问题之一。从那次晚餐之后，他再也没有出现在萨姆的招待名单里。又过了一阵子，他的老大洛佩兹也翘掉了辫子，他原来是卧底的消息才传到拉斯维加斯。像这种无关痛痒的消息总是传得很慢。

之后的几年里，托尼·蒙塔纳的名字渐渐从本地报纸头条混进了这些消息里。他甚至曾试图到拉斯维加斯来一趟，打定了主意要把白粉卖进赌场。萨姆派人提前捎了话，告诫他拉斯维加斯不是迈阿密，这里除了严格的法律以外只剩沙土，他们不宜被人看到有所交集。

托尼对此的回话是， _你只管尽全力吧。_

那让萨姆当时顶着的经营安全总经理的生造头衔有了几分实际意义。他必须比平时两倍三倍地仔细观察，不让地毯沾上一丁点可疑粉末。为此他在一周内接连辞退了一名厨师和两名停车员，搞得大家都紧张兮兮，而托尼·蒙塔纳甚至还没打定主意几时光临。

被其他事务拖延了几个月后，托尼却在来到拉斯维加斯的第一个晚上就进了局子。他大概忘了这里到处都是等着发财的告密者和脏警，而没人会帮他买平其中的任何一方。

萨姆让尼基找个生脸去警局把蒙塔纳保释出来。老板们自然不会希望他和这个绿卡还没捂热的疯古巴人扯上关系，但尼基会帮萨姆这个忙，鉴于他正忙着操他的老婆。

萨姆很早就知道他们之间这些烂事，而从更早之前他就厌倦了再和金吉尔纠缠不休。除非一切是关于某个特定的保险箱，否则她最好一分钟都别在他眼前出现。

萨姆在夜里一点见到了托尼·蒙塔纳。对方比他想象得矮小，长着狡猾狭长的轮廓，拉丁人精明透亮的大眼睛。他穿品味烂透的花哨西装，下颌角上模糊的淤青像是被人打了，又像是香艳的吻痕。萨姆往后会知道那往往两者都是，或者只是托尼自己摔了一跤，因为他正是这样的人。

萨姆先是叫他安托尼奥，而他说只有妈妈那么念他的名字。

“地方不错啊，老尖。”托尼拍拍等身猎豹雕像，眼睛向上翻着瞧着他说，“他们叫你老尖？”

萨姆把他的手从豹头上拎下来：“他们叫我老尖。你可以叫我罗斯坦。”

“噢噢，”托尼举起两手，眼睛翻得更用力了，眼里满是血丝，他嗨得不轻，“萨米，我不会叫你罗斯坦先生，那太他妈的犹太种了。你是我的朋友，不是我的蠢货银行家。”

萨姆被他轻巧的羞辱逗笑了，不禁伸出手：“尼基一定会喜欢你。”

“真可惜曼努埃尔不会喜欢你。”托尼用几个手指捏住他的手指握了握，随即甩开他，也离开猛兽和萨姆之间挤压得越来越狭窄的空间，“他也是个蠢货。”


End file.
